


King Again

by flyingthesky



Series: Banned Together 2020 [6]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Relationships, Character Study, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: You hold the center, you can be king again.A mix for the King of Akielos.
Series: Banned Together 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760965





	King Again

**Author's Note:**

> for "bisexual main character" on my [banned together bingo](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/rules) card, because sometimes your exgf dumps you for your (half) brother who stabbed you when you were children so you find a guy to date that's so pretty he can pass as your exgf and marry him instead. #justnormalkingthings
> 
> honorable mention to [blindfolded](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuwMF6E-b_4) by kris allen which did almost make it on here because it's such a damen song only it didn't sound right anywhere in the playlist. if you'd prefer to listen directly on spotify, the playlist is [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5izXX9QFSupZWmUjitj6LA).


End file.
